


Uptown Girl

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Regina, she’s here!’ Robin called from below prompting the brunette to run down the stairs and into the garage, sure enough there she was; the blonde with those viridian green eyes, pink kissable lips, and that killer smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Girl

“Hey Regina, she’s here!’ Robin called from below prompting the brunette to run down the stairs and into the garage, sure enough there she was; the blonde with those viridian green eyes, pink kissable lips, and that killer smile. Not to mention the way the sun made her glow like a goddess too good for anyone to behold. Watching as she and the brunette man beside her walked past the wide open window of the shop Regina’s heart thudded with each sway of the woman’s hips as they came closer to the entrance. Still stuck standing Robin noticed tossing a rag in the lovesick woman’s direction.

“Hey!’ she cried removing the rag from her face leaving a spot of paint on her cheek, “Not funny.”

Shaking his head the man smiled, “Yeah it is, seeing you look like a lost puppy every time she comes here.”

Rolling her eyes the brunette moved over to the car the blonde was here to pick up. Funnily enough she didn’t even know the woman’s name, but she was sure if she were to learn it the blonde’s name would definitely be her favorite word for the est of her life. Why she brought the old and cherished VW to this part of town always had Regina wondering why the blonde would even come down here when she was so clearly well taken care of. How the child of some rich couple could degrade herself enough to come here of all places was lost on her. That wasn’t her problem though.

Finishing the last touches and adding some car freshener Regina strolled into the office part of the shop coming face to face with the woman of her dreams and sadly the man belonging to her blonde.  _ Not my blonde. _ Regina had to remind herself. Composing herself she plastered on the warmest smile directing it to the woman who smelled somewhat like sunshine, if that even had a smell. Regina was sure if there was though, it’d smell just like the blonde.

“Hi, I’m here for the bug,” the smile radiated and made the brunette lose herself in thoughts of what if.

Snapping back to reality the woman cleared her throat a blush rising to her cheeks as the man beside the blonde raised a brow with a smirk. God if only she could wipe it from his stupid mug. Returning her gaze to the blonde she smiled again turning to gather the paperwork, “Uh, yes Mrs.-” she looked down at the papers, “Swan,” what a beautiful name she thought. However she believed this woman to be even more beautiful than that of the swan.

“Actually, it’s Miss,” she smiled pulling her shades down to the tip of her nose so those gorgeous green pools momentarily petrified Regina where she stood, “but you can call me Emma,” and oh god the way  _ Emma  _ bit her lip so sexily had the woman behind the counter forcing herself not to jump the blonde.

“Right,” her tone was an octave lower, “Emma,” the name seemed to roll off her tongue so sweetly. It made her wonder what else of this woman could roll off her muscle just as easily. Clearing her head of those thoughts however she smiled handing over the keys.

Taking the keys Emma leaned over to whisper in Regina’s ear, “So, you’ve had your hands on my car I’m jealous,” the brunette stiffened looking at the blonde’s boyfriend who only looked amused at the interaction. If this were some game- “How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night, and we fix that,” and oh how wonderful that sounded, but fuck she was wet and trying to be a decent person while also not getting her hopes up. 

Going to decline Robin came out of the shop and over to the brunette man, “Hey babe,” he greeted before pulling the brunette into a kiss which was returned. Jaw dropping Regina was hoping this wasn’t a dream, “But it’s valentine’s day tomorrow everywhere’s booked.”

However that devilish smirk she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist was so close to her lips, “Then I guess you’ll have to come over, I can cook us something to eat, and then maybe we can grab some  _ dessert _ afterwards…” she trailed off and Regina was sure her eye was twitching by this point trying to contain herself and not jump Emma, “Or, we could do dessert first and see if we work up an appetite afterwards.” and god damn it tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

“Uh, sure,” she coughed and Emma smirked.

“Good, I’ll pick you up here at five,” and like that she grabbed her keys spinning and leaving with a sway in her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
